mynewfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryder Harding
Ryder Harding is a character in My New Family Series and the male main character. He is a member of the Harding Family and the Copeland Family through marriage. Background Personality Ryder appeared to be a bad boy and a bully, not stopping to torture his favorite victim and keeps pulling the family into trouble. As the story goes on you can see him become a little more mature, but then taking steps back and causes trouble again. After he and Olivia started dating, you can't see much of his player past and he tries to be a real, caring boyfriend. Physical Appearance Biography Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *flirting *confidence Weaknesses *admitting to his feelings and talking about it Relationships 'Family' Brandon Fitzgerald (son) Lars Harper (son) Lennon Germaine (daughter) Cindra Hunter (daughter) Evie Baker (daughter) Veronica Baker (daughter) Promise Copeland (daughter) Cale Harding (son) Charlee Harding (daughter) 'Romantic ' Olivia Copeland (wife; 3 children) Ryder and Olivia have known each other since they were kids and even dated, but were broken up by Tiffany, who had blackmailed him. Ryder and his family then moved away. He came back into Olivia's life as her bully and step-brother. Eventually the two rekindled their feelings. They broke up again when Olivia found out Ryder had put the alcohol into the drinks, but once again they couldn't stay away from each other. Years later they broke up again, when Tiffany tricked him into cheating on her. The two broke up again, leading Olivia to move back home. In the end Olivia forgave Ryder, moving back into the apartment with Promise and he finally proposed her. Eliza Fitzgerald (ex-girlfriend; 1 child) Ryder was Eliza's first love. She was so in love, she didn't realize he was only using her. Once she did, he had already cheated on her. When she confronted him, he dumped her. Later she finds out she's pregnant with his baby. Jamine Hunter (ex-girlfriend; 1 child) *'Break-Up Reason: '"TBA" Katherine Harper (ex-girlfriend; 1 child) *'Break-Up Reason: '"TBA" Lily Germaine (ex-girlfriend; 1 child) *'Break-Up Reason: '"TBA" Moncia Baker (ex-girlfriend; 2 children) Ryder was dating Monica for a few months. She was in love with him, but he cheated on her. After six months she found out and dumped him. Afterwards she found out she was pregnant. Tiffany Ridgewood (ex-girlfriend) Tiffany was obsessed with Ryder for many years, trying to break up his relationship with Olivia. Ryder and Tiffany dated for a while before Ryder and his family moved away. When he came back, Tiffany tried to get him back, but he had no interest in her anymore 'Friends ' Asher Childs 'Enemies' Trivia *''He used to bully Olivia'' *''After all this years he couldn't forget about his ex Joey, who turned out to be Olivia'' *''His instagram is @womanizeryder'' *''He has a matching tattoo with his wife Olivia'' Category:Character Category:Male Category:Ryder (first name) Category:Harding Category:Copeland-Harding Family Category:1998 Category:Player Category:Boxing Category:Student Category:Teen Parent Category:American Category:Jefferson High School Alumni Category:Harding Family Category:Vegetarian Category:First Generation Category:Morrison Creek, Oregon, U.S. Category:My New Family Category:Smoke and Fire Category:The Ex Game Category:I Promise You Category:Olivia's Love Interest Category:The Exes Category:Just My Luck Category:6'2" (188 cm) Category:Noted Category:Evermore